Kill la Kill Oneshots
by Dark Cronos
Summary: A series of Kill la Kill oneshots. Will include, or try to include, most of the characters. I hope you like them. Post series mostly. Please review if you like. This series of Oneshots is COMPLETE.
1. The Fight

Here it is the first of these series of one shots from kill la kill. It will center about a wide variety of themes and I will update it irregularly, I'll also try to continue other stories I have unfinished. This one in particular is called

"The Fight"

Characters: Ryuko M. Satsuki K.

Theme: Family Hurt/Comfort

LD: Kill la Kill doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satsuki walked through the halls of the new Honnoji school towards the Student council room. While the new school was large it had nothing to do with superstructure of the original. Located on the city of Tokyo the new school was a large but normal school with several buildings that comprised the High school and middle school parts. The only thing that didn't change was that inside the school Satsuki's authority was absolute although she did use that authority less aggressively now. But today that was also coming to an end. She was graduating from high school, something that up until six months ago she hadn't really thought possible. She thought she wouldn't survive the battle with her mother after all.

However thanks to her former enemy turned ally who was also her younger sister, whom she thought dead long ago. Their relationship had improved greatly after the battle and Ryuko had gone to live with her in a house, smaller than their previous one but still luxurious, they'd bought after selling the old family house. The only service they'd taken with them had been Soroi and two maids, Soroi's daughter Sakura and Iori's elder sister Setsuna after the three of them had begged to remain in their service.

But even if her relation with her sister had improved there were still some fights or discussions between the two of them due to Ryuko's ability for getting into troubles which prompted Satsuki to get her out of them when she could and scold her afterwards. And today was no exception, Ryuko had gotten into a fight just outside the school and even though Gamagori had insisted that it had been their fault she had insisted on hearing what Ryuko's version and scold her if necessary. The boys, members of other school, had been sent to the hospital with a few broken bones after all.

Satsuki opened the door to the Student Council's room where Sanageyama and Mako stood in front of her sister, Sanageyama keeping an eye on Ryuko and Mako offering support to her best friend. Both of them turned to look at her when she entered.

"Satsuki-sama" Sanageyama said bowing her head.

"Satsuki-chan" Mako acknowledged her as well. Ryuko just sat on a chair with her head down.

"Sanageyama, the graduation ceremony is about to start, go get ready." Satsuki told her subordinate and then looked at Mako with a kind expression.

"You too Mako-chan if you want to get a good place in the public" she said smiling at the girl she had come to view as a good friend.

Both Sanageyama and Mako seemed doubtful for a moment but they knew better than to disobey Satsuki.

"Then I'll save you a spot Ryuko-chan" Mako said before exitting the room with Sanageyama. Satsuki looked at her younger sister for a moment before sighing and taking a place in front of her.

"What has happened Ryuko?" She asked with a kind tone that didn't lack authority.

"Nothing" Ryuko replied still not looking at her sister on the eye

"Ryuko" Satsuki said with more authority and less kinder. "What has happened?"

The younger sister looked at her and Satsuki could see she had cried, probably in anger at those boys and she looked more injured than normal which made her want to torture them herself.

"I just fought with some delinquents" Ryuko told her sister.

"Why?" Satsuki asked sternly. "I keep telling you to not get into trouble Ryuko. Why did you disobey me this time?"

"I..." Ryuko began clearly affected. "They..."

"Something is definitely off" Satsuki thought to herself. Ryuko was normally defiant when it came to this kind of thing, they ended up screaming at the top of their lungs when Ryuko got into trouble. She got up and approached her sister putting an arm around her while Ryuko struggled to find the words. Finally her sister began to explain herself

"They were former students from this school." Ryuko said. "They are about your age."

Satsuki looked at her nor fully comprehending what did that fact have to do with the fight but waited for her to continue.

"It seems one of them competed with you to be the Student council president when you were in first year of highschool" Ryuko said. Satsuki made memory, there had been at least three more people going against her on those elections, she didn't remember their faces neither did she know what happened to them afterwards. "He was saying horrible things about you nee-san! He was bragging to his friend about some kind of plan to lure you out by beating the rest of the students whom he referred to as trash! From what I heard they were planning to hurt you and even rape you! I couldn't take it anymore so I kicked their asses! I'm sorry to have disobeyed you"

Satsuki froze at that revelation, suddenly understanding why Ryuko had gotten into the fight and certainly she couldn't scold her anymore. Because she would have done the same or even worse things if he heard someone threaten her last blood relative that way. She also suspected that her own confession to Ryuko about Ragyo's abuses had had a great influence on her sister's decision. No, she wouldn't scold Ryuko today.

"It's okay" she calmed her sister hugging her strongly. "I'm not mad at you"

They remained like that until Ryuko had calmed herself. Then both sisters headed to the auditory for the graduation ceremony with Ryuko a little relieved and Satsuki plotting her vengeance.

And so Satsuki graduated from highschool

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A week later the thugs with whom Ryuko had fought came out of the hospital. Their state was deplorable and in their minds they couldn't wait to take revenge on the woman that caused them so much harm. Their leader, a boy called Mamoru Saotome, separated himself from the group who continued voicing their plans for Ryuko at the top of their lungs.

Unluckily for he didn't notice Satsuki, who'd been following the group from a distance follow him on his way home. Nor did his comrades notice the four members of the former Student Council follow them. Needless to say none of them made it home.

About an hour later they were all back in the hospital more scared, with more broken bones and with a lesson learnt. To never mess with Satsuki or her sister ever again.


	2. A mother's love

Here is the second one much shorter than the first one.

Title: "Mother's love"

Characters: Mako M. Satsuki K. Sukuyo M.

Genre: Family Angst.

LD. Kill la Kill doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

For as much as she can remember the word mother had only inspired fear and hate on Satsuki's mind. It meant pain, suffering, abuse and loss and with each passing day she had prayed to any god there was to protect her from a woman that according should have been the one to protect her. That's why when her mother disappeared from her life for good Satsuki felt relieved and no tears escaped her eyes and she showed no emotion

Ryuko was worried. The few day she'd spent knowing who her mother was the best feeling she'd had towards the woman was pity and even she felt a little sad her mother had died. Satsuki's expression throughout the very public funeral they threw her was a cold and emotionless. Only when Satsuki woke up from a nightmare after shouting Ragyo's name could her younger sister see the scars that the woman had left her sister during his life and after two weeks the woman had managed to not wake his sister with those as well. After a month and a half Ryuko saw that the suppressed feelings were killing her sister since she barely ate or slept.

Finally Satsuki went down with a fever. For Ryuko it was painful to see her new elder sister like that and despite Soroi and the maid's providing much care for Satsuki, the doctor told them she needed a nurse to look after her which gave Ryuko an idea. She called Sukuyo Mankanshoku.

With the help of the elder woman Satsuki slowly recovered in more ways than one. Sukuyo's took care of Satsuki with all the love and the care in the world, administrating her medicine taking and tending to her after each and every nightmare, and after her delirious state came to an end and her services were no longer needed the elder woman insisted on staying until Satsuki was well enough to return to school.

When Sukuyo finally left the house. Satsuki cried the whole night. She'd realized what she had lost what had been stolen not a few weeks ago but since she had been born. She cried for a mother's love.


	3. Visit to the Graveyard

Here is another Oneshot. Like the first two it doesn't take into account the events of the OVA yet but don't worry. I'll write some that will.

"Visit to the Graveyard"

Characters: Ryuko M. Satsuki K. Several OCs

Genre: Family

AN: Kill la kill doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

20 years had passed since the end of Ragyo Kiryuin's defeat and certainly a lot had happened during those years. Among other things, Satsuki had been able to overcome all the traumas her mother had left her with after her death. It had taken time and dedication on the part of all her friends and her sister, all the people she knew. But by the time Satsuki was 25 she was able to sleep full nights without having nightmares about her mother.

That, as insignificant as it could seem to some people allowed her to form her own family after falling in love with a former schoolmate, Iori, and marrying him. Now at the 38 years old, she had a pretty good life, she had her husband, two sons and a daughter and a good job with an enterprise she had formed with Ryuko after selling their mother's company, which was dedicated to the Investigation and Developement of new technologies.

Well, there was a day when Satsuki was forced to relive it all again. And that day was today, a day established by her and her sister to visit both their parents graves, she had at first been against their parents being buried together but Ryuko, surprisingly, had told her that their parents no matter how different their actions had been were both part of their family and they needed to both had to be in the family grave. She'd spent the first years after praying for her mother to rot in hell but that was in the past. Now she just prayed.

She normally drove to the cemetery with her children and met with her sister and her nieces and nephews there, Ryuko had married Sanageyama and had had four children with him, two boys and two girls.

"Mamoru! Sakura! Ryu!" She called her son, his eldest child of 13, her daughter of 10 and her youngest son of 7 respectively. "We are going to be late!"

"Coming mom!" Mamoru replied as he ran downstairs followed by his siblings. They all looked like Satsuki and had little or none of their father's features, of course, even after marrying her Iori had too much respect for Satsuki to question the paternity of the children.

"Do not run in the house!" Satsuki scolded as they all headed outside to take the car.

"Where is daddy?" Ryu asked after they had all entered the car and put on the seatbelts.

"He had to work honey" Satsuki told her youngest with a warm smile.

"Lucky him" Mamoru muttered under his breath but quickly regretted it when he saw her mother's glare through the rearview mirror. "Sorry"

Satsuki nodded and turned the engine on leaving for their destination.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryuko stood in front of her parents grave with her children who played around with each other when she was not looking. Normally she liked to stay there alone before Satsuki got there to think about things. She normally thought about how her life would have been if her mother's ambitions hadn't turned her into a monster, if she had been raised with Satsuki. Of course both sister's relation was now as strong and as good as siblings relations got over time but she felt she had been stolen, deprived of a normal childhood.

Her eldest daughter laughter pulled her away from her thoughts. She turned around to see her eldest daughter, Momoko, a girl that looked just like her, laughing from something her younger brother and second oldest, Takashi, who was Sanageyama's son through and through, had just told her.

"Have some respect you two" Ryuko told them sternly. "We are in front of your grandparents graves."

Both children bowed their heads in shame but the serious moment was interrupted by one of the other children

"Grandpa!" Setsuna, her youngest daughter and the perfect combination of both parents, exclaimed. With only one year and a half the girl's favorite word seemed to be Grandpa, since he first heard it that morning. Her ser second youngest, Wataru, a five year old looking like her brother and father brought his finger to the lips to shush the little one. Ryuko chuckled and Momoko and Takashi smiled at the scene.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki called as he approached them with her children in tow. She brought flowers with her.

"Hey Satsuki" Ryuko greeted her sister who deposited the flowers on the grave before hugging her just as the cousins greeted each other. He turned to greet her niece and nephews but it seemed they were more eager to play than anything else.

"Guys!" Ryuko scolded them with Satsuki also looking at them sternly. The children quickly apologized and each group greeted their respective aunt. Afterwards they all put their hands together and threw a silent prayer. Once thatt were over Ryuko put a bottle of Sake over the grave and they all left the cemetery with the children racing towards the exit.

"I blame you for their habit of playing when we visit the graveyard." Satsuki told her with a small smile.

"What!?" Feigning indignation

"You were the one that allowed them to do so when they were little." Satsuki elaborated.

"Just because you insisted on bringing them here since a young age!" Ryuko defended herself.

"No matter the reason it will be difficult to change it now." Satsuki said.

"Well at least Mamoru has stayed still for the most part during the prayers." Ryuko said.

"That's because he's thirteen years old." Satsuki said. "And I had a good talk with him about what being a middle schooler meant."

"I'm afraid of what you could have told him." Ryuko teased her sister who just smiled.

"I'm afraid of what will become of my nieces and nephews." Satsuki retorted. "With such a mom I hope they don't turn out to be juvenile delinquents."

"That would because of their father more than me" Ryuko replied with a chuckle and both girls laughed. A thought came to Ryuko's mind that interrupted the good humor.

"Do you still hate mom?" She asked her sister as they approached the children who'd reached the door of the graveyard. Satsuki stoped and looked at her sister.

"No. Not anymore." She confessed. " I just feel indifferent towards her now."

"I see" Ryuko said.

"I sometimes think about how different life would be if she had been a normal mother" Satsuki added. "But since we've managed to build a sisterly relation and we have a normal family now I just don't see the point of hating her anymore."

When they finally reached the children they all begged them to get some ice cream which was a tradition since they remembered coming to their grandparents graves.

"I blame you for this too" Satsuki told her sister with a warm smile. Ryuko just laughed and followed to the Ice Cream store.


	4. The Date

Here is my next Kill la Kill oneshot. Now that I'm done with exams I will post more regularly, or try to anyway.

"The date"

Characters: Mako M. Ira G. Ryuko M. Satsuki K. Nonon J. Inumuta H. Iori S. Sanageyama U.

Genre. Romance Humor Friendship

LD: KlK still doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ira Gamagori walked besides his girlfriend Mako Mankanshoku through the area of Akihabara. He still couldn't believe such a beautiful girl would agree to go out with him and specifically he couldn't believe she had been the one to confess. Ryuko and Nonon has dubbed the pair the "beauty and the beast", with Nonon actually dubbing it "the silly beauty and the idiotic beast", for a reason but he didn't care, he'd been in love with Mako since the end battle with Ragyo and his love had perdured all throughout Mako's highschool years in Kanegawa.

"Ira-chan are you ok?" Mako asked her boyfriend with a worried look.

"Y-yeah" Ira said as he pretended to look into a manga store. For some reason he was quite into Manga something Mako thought was completely out of the character he'd formed during his time as disciplinary committee head back in highschool but that she found cute.

"It's just you've been out of it for a while now" she said with a sad expression. Just in that moment Ira felt a killing intent behind him, not quite like the one he'd felt Satsuki emit when she found Ryuko and Sanageyama coming out of a love hotel during Ryuko's last year in highschool but it came pretty close. Suddenly Mako's face brightened as she came up with an idea, pulling out a tupper from her purse she proclaime. "I know what will make you feel better. My Mother's special croquettes, she said pulling one out of the tupper and trying to force him down his throat.

"No, I'm okay Mako, really" he said smiling at her nervously. While he loved Mako's mother croquettes he was sure he didn't want his girlfriend feeding them to him in the middle of Akihabara.

"Eat up they will cheer you up." Mako insisted in her cheery hyperactive demeanor. Mako never took a no for an answer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryuko, Satsuki, Sanageyama, Nonon, Iori and Inumuta observed the scene before them with a little bit of amusement. While they were afraid they've been found out when Ryuko a huge intent to kill when she thought Mako had been hurt by Gamagori it seemed their fears unfounded and they could now observe the scene without worrying.

"Why doesn't that idiot kiss her or make out with her?" Nonon asked with her usual annoyed tone.

"It seems it hasn't come to that yet." Inumuta told her, observing the pair as Gamagori fled from Mako and her croquettes.

"I know that" Nonon said blushing a little as she did lately when Inumuta spoke to her. "But this date is boring."

"Well people may have different definitions of having fun during a date. For some people a date like this is perfect." Iori said with a smirk.

"That's right, Jakuzure" Sanageyama said with a teasing smirk. "Not everyone makes out during their whole first date."

"That's right" Inumuta said trying. "Some people just take their dates to a love hotel." He smirked as he said that when reminding his friend of his past mistake.

Sanageyama was going to reply by waves of anger from Satsuki prevented him from doing so. Unfortunately for Nonon she was the furthest away from the sisters and decided to continue the teasing.

"The best part was when he had to run from Satsuki-sama during a whole day and then..." she was interrupted by Satsuki's Bokuto on her neck. The elder Kiryuin sibling didn't like to be reminded of that event. "I-I'll leave it at that."

"It would be wise of you Nonon." Satsuki growled before centering her attention back on Mako and Ira. Ryuko chuckled in amusement but said nothing not wanting to incur in her sister's wrath again by speaking of the day she lost her virginity.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After Ira had been forced to it several Mako's mother croquettes the couple continued with their date. Ira couldn't help but chuckle whenever he saw his girlfriend's child-like expression when they passed by several of the maid cafes on the street. Finally after whining, scratch that, insistance, after much insistance on Mako's part they entered one, one of with the waitresses dressed as the characters of Seitokai Yakuindomo.

"How glad I am that Mako doesn't get most of the things this waitresses are saying." Ira thought to himself as their waitress made what had to be the thirtieth sexual comment since they arrived 20 minutes ago.

"Thank you for taking me here." Mako said with smiling at her boyfriend.

"You are welcome" Ira said smiling right back at her.

"I'm having a lot of fun on this date." Mako said.

"Me too." Ira told her.

"By the way Ira-chan I'd like you to let me try your banana." Mako said with an innocent face.

"What do you mean? I ordered coffee." Ira asked confused.

"But the waitress asked if I wouldn't rather have your banana than the cake I asked for." Mako said with a disappointed face.

For a moment Ira was glad he wasn't eating or drinking something because he would spat it out of shock at her words. Meanwhile a hard familiar laughter could be faintly heard.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Jakuzure don't laugh" Ryuko told her sister's best friend while she and the rest tried to contain their own laughs

"But... but..." Nonon tried to reply between laughing fits. "She thought that... I can't breath."

"Shhhhhh" the rest of the group shushed her afraid they were going to get discovered by Ira.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Despite the weird conversation on the Maid cafe during which Ira had been able to avoid having to talk with his girlfriend about sex as he thought that was a mother's job, the young couple went through their date without anymore serious incidents. Ira walked Mako to the appartment she now shared with Ryuko and Satsuki, the latter had gladly taken her in since her family had done the same for Ryuko when she first arrived at Honnouji and her relation with her elder sister was non existant. By this point he already had figured they had been followed the whole date.

Mako opened the door to the appartment and only darkness greeted her.

"That's weird" Ira said. "Where could be Satsuki-sama and Matoi be?"

"Well for all we know Ryuko-chan at least could be home" Mako said not as innocently as she normally said things. "Whenever Sanageyama-kun comes by they normally leave lights off so when Satsuki-sama arrives she thinks everybody is sleeping, despite the noises coming out of Ryuko-chan's room."

Suddenly they heard the steps of two people running and both chuckled, with Ira marvelled that his girlfriend could have such moments of intelligence.

"I love you" Ira said with a smile.

"I love you too Ira-chan" Mako said with a matching smile before he closed the distance between their heads and kissed her. Yep the date had definitely gone well.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sanageyama ran with all his might with Kiryuin Satsuki closing by the second. There was only one thing he knew for certain if he stopped he was Dead. Meanwhile the rest of the Shitenou, Ryuko and Iori observed the scene with certain amusement.

"Ne Ryuko" Nonon asked. "Do you think Sanageyama will live to reach old age?"

"That depends" Ryuko said with a small worried smile.

"Depends on what?" Iori asked.

"On my sister discovering my pregnancy or not" She said with a mischievous smile. Of course she wasn't pregnant but the faces of Iori, Nonon and Inumuta were worth the price. Suddenly Nonon sprinted behind Satsuki.

"Satsuki-sama!" She screamed.

"Hahaha it was joke Non..." Ryuko had begun to say but suddenly her face grew pale. "Nonon wait!"


	5. Father

Well I am sorry to inform you that this set of oneshots will be over after this one. The reason is I've got some things to do for college and besides i've got so many new stories and old stories to do. That doesn't mean that I won't write more stories about Kill la Kill or even that I won't add some other oneshot if I come up with it. I hope you enjoyed this, rather short, collection of oneshots. Thank you for reading.

"Father"

Characters: Isshin M. Satsuki K. Ryuko M. Soroi M. Mikisugi A.

Genre: Family, Angsty, Hurt/Comfort

LD: Kill la Kill doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Soichiro Kiryuin gets ready to leave the mansion, he can't help but feel a pang of sadness as he passes by his eldest daughter's room. Satsuki sleeps profoundly inmersed in a world of dreams, where everything seems to be better. He stares at the child with a serious expression, pondering for a few seconds if he should take her with them, keep both his children safe instead of just Ryuko but he knows it would be futile. If he left with both children instead of just the daughter his wife thought was dead, he knew hiding would be a lot more difficult.

He thinks the child would be "safer" with her mother, even if it was just as a pawn on that big plan of Ragyo, a plan he'd told his daughter about and that the child had understood despite her young age. The man had been glad and mortified at the same time. Glad because he knew his daughter would be an asset in his fight against Ragyo, mortified because he knew he'd taken all the innocence away from the young girl and her smile wouldn't return in a long time

Slowly he kisses his daughter's forehead and turns and leaves the room without waking the sleeping child. He goes down the mansion's stairs and looks as the family's faithful buttler, Soroi, waits for him with his coat on the hand. He approaches the man cautiously not knowing what to expect from that bizarre situation. When he walked up to where Soroi was the man just helped him with the coat and Soichiro couln't help but admire the man.

"Why?" He just asks. Soroi smiles kindly at the man who would soon be his former master.

"I swore to serve every member of this household. Until the moment you leave this mansion and it's terrains to me you are a member of it as much as your sleeping daughter is, or the daughter you leave to protect." Soroi replies.

"Ragyo too?" Soichiro askes

"Ragyo-sama as well." Soroi said although Soichiro felt the doubt on the buttler's voice translated into a short wavering as he spoke.

"Then can I ask you something?" Soichiro said as the buttler opens the door, revealing the snowy yard of the mansion.

"What is it?" Soroi asked.

"Take care of Satsuki." Soichiro said with sad eyes. "Make sure she remembers that I love her and that maybe someday we will be together again."

Soroi eyed the man with a little anger. "I will be sure to tell her you love her, but I'm not going to encourage false hopes on her mind.

Soichiro smiled knowing that the man is right and that he's made the right choice leaving his eldest daughter in the mansion. Because he knew. He knew that no matter how evil Ragyo becomes or how much he is threatened that man would support his daughter against her mother or whthe oever who dared harm her. Soichiro smiled at the man.

"Please support my daughter." Soichiro finally said before stepping out of the house.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Isshin Matoi was working on a weapon against life fibers when he suddenly had the urge to stop. He takes off the goggles he was using as he worked on the machine. A few of his assistants eyed him. Isshin paid them no attention as he headed for the computer on his private office. Not even his most trusted assistants knew of what he did when he entered the room even if what he did was extremely simple.

You see on his computer there was a folder, a folder with the stupid name of "Top Secret" where he had all the pictures of his daughters. Ryuko, the daughter he had an strained relationship and had sent to a boarding school with and Satsuki, the daughter whose relation with him had died a few years ago, courtesy of Soroi who emailed him the pictures.

The pictures were extremely simple just a few photos of them doing routinary things like going to school or other things. If other people knew of this the would probably laugh at him but for him this ritual of interrupting his work, no matter how important and looking at the pictures was important. It reminded him of his duties, his duties towards Ryuko, the daughter he was protecting, and his duties towards Satsuki, the daughter he wanted to meet again.

He looked at all the pictures he had collected over the years and had to resist the urge to cry. With renovated strength he went back to work.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Both sisters looked at Soroi and Mikisugi like they had grown a second head when they finished telling them the story. They had just asked what was their father truly like since the none of them really knew with Ryuko always in boarding schools and Satsuki being raised by Ragyo.

"I can't believe it" Satsuki said holding back her tears.

"Believe it or not, Prof. Matoi loved you both dearly." Mikisugi said with a smile on his lips.

"Soichiro-sama was a very caring father indeed" Soroi agreed with a nod.

"I never knew." Satsuki said.

"Me neither" Ryuko said a little angry, both at her fathe and at herself. "He always seemed so busy at work, always sending away to boarding schools and barely spending time with me during vacations."

"He was a good father" Satsuki finally said. "Although I still think I would have liked it if he had taken me with him."

"Like I told you Soichiro-sama thought it best to leave you with me but he would have loved to take you along with him. And I know for a fact that he suffered a lot when I informed him of the abuses of Ragyo-sama." Soroi still defended.

"And I know for a fact that he still watches over you from wherever he is, no matter if he is just a spirit." Mikisugi said.

After that day no matter what the sister's did, where they went or what adventures they had. They knew their father would always be with them


	6. The Job

Here is a new Kill la Kill oneshot for this story. It's been a while but I'll add at least another one to it really soon.

Title: "The Job"

Characters: Ryuko M. Satsuki K. Mako M. Nonon Y.

Genre: Family Humor.

LD: Kill la Kill does not belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryuko looked at Satsuki with puppy eyes as she always did when she wanted something from her sister. Of course Satsuki had grown used to it after two years living with her sister and wasn't as affected by that look as she had been during the first months of living together. She looked at her with her usual expression.

"What do you want Ryuko?" She asked.

"Nee-san" Ryuko said with an uncharacteristic sweet voice. "I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" She asked again.

"Well , I wanted to know if you would give me an advance of my monthly allowance." Ryuko said still with that sweet tone of voice.

Satsuki looked at the date on ther clock, it was the twentieth of that month. "What happened to the allowance from this month?"

"I spent it" Ryuko said.

"Why?" Satsuki asked.

"Because you already gave it to me in advance." Ryuko said.

"And why did I give it to you in advance?" Satsuki asked.

"Because I'm a disaster with money and you always have to." She replied knowing it was what Satsuki wanted to hear. Whenever Satsuki pointed that out on a normal conversation with anyone she would deny it with passion. "And because you refuse to increase my allowance." Her rebelious part added.

Satsuki's eye twitched in anger and Ryuko knew she had messed it up. "So you want to increase your income huh Imouto?" Satsuki asked containing his anger.

"Yeah" Ryuko said with a twinge of fear in her voice already dreading what Satsuki was going to say

"Then get a job!" Satsuki shouted. "Now out of the office I have work to do for the university" she added almost pushing her sister out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryuko laid on the rooftop of the New Honnoji Academy looking at the clouds after the class. She was thinking about ways of earning money. She could get a part time job but with her just above average grades she was worried she could anger her sister if she failed a subject because of it. "Perhaps I should just give it up and wait until next month.

"Ryuko-chan!" she heard her best friend Mako Mankanshoku call her. She rose up to look at the petite girl approach her with her normal cheerful behaviour that always made her smile.

"Mako" She greeted her friend. "I thought you had a date with Ira after school today."

"I had?" The girl asked. Ryuko stared at her dumbfoundedly as she began to wonder if she had truly forgotten a date with her boyfriend. "Well I suppose I could cancel it! Anyway Mataro has found the solution to your problems."

"You told Mataro!" Ryuko exclaimed. "What were you thinking!? I don't doubt he means well, most of the time anyway, but his ideas are always a little extreme or illegal!"

"I know" Mako said with her cheery voice. "But you need earn money and he told me that with his idea you can get the money plus a little revenge on Satsuki-chan"

"Revenge?" Ryuko asked, who said she wanted "revenge". Ryuko followed her friend with a very bad feeling about this.

"You see Ryuko-chan. There's a certain someone, a certain someone who is very interested in acquiring pictures of Satsuki-chan." Mako said in a shady voice.

"What kind of pictures?" Ryuko asked through her narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all.

"Just normal pictures I swear." Mako said. Ryuko observed her.

"Mako." Ryuko said really slowly.

"Yes Ryuko-chan?" The oblivious girl asked.

"Have you gone completely crazy!" Ryuko exclaimed angry that her friend would propose a plan that could be potentially dangerous for her sister, then agai Mako often proposed the most outrageous plans without thinking them through completely

"Ok so that's a no to plan A" Mako said.

"There is a plan B?" Ryuko asked.

"Does your sister have a journal?" Mako asked by all answers Ryuko kicked her friend with a closed fist on the back of her head.

"We are not giving that pervert anything!" She exclaimed as Mako groaned in pain.

"Not like that" Mako said rubbing the area of her head affected by Ryuko's fist.. "We could post it online changing the names, of course so to keep her privacy... to a minimum degree at least. We could omit any part that seems too personal for the world to know. We would make money on the publicity after the site goes big could be a lot or could be just a little but it's not like we are trying to make a living here"

Ryuko had been going to reply not to that as well but after she heard the last part, she began thinking about it. She was sure her sister did keep a journal and if she took the parts where she described her mother's treatment of her sister or at least the more hardcore parts, the stuff that would actually harm Satsuki if it became known, out it could still make a pretty nice read. Plus she could have a little revenge on her sister for being so bossy with her sometimes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryuko had to admit that as many doubts she may have had about Mako's plan at first, they were all disappearing over time. They had managed to steal Satsuki's journal several times always giving it back and putting it on the same position each night for her to write a new entry. Ryuko also was pleased on the way Mako-chan seemed to care very much about which parts to post online, some embarrassing past about Satsuki, discovering that her relationship with Iori started because a crush she had as a child on their kind buttler Soroi were in, some more serious ones as well but they made sure to leave most of her childhood issues and the important issues with her mother, aside perhaps those written to describe Satsuki and Ragyo's "complicated relationship since both refused to make profit of the worst moments of Satsuki's life those were out of the question.

However just as the page grew in popularity so did the visits of course and as it was to be expected, one of Satsuki former Shitennou saw it and brought it to the older Kiryuin's attention. In this case it was Nono.

"Satsuki, have you been surfig the web recently?" She asked innocently one afternoon as she and Satsuki were studying in the latter's room.

"You mean for university work or for entertainment?" Satsuki asked. "If it's the former let me tell you that I do since the teachers have been giving me tonnes of work lately, if it's the latter no, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking that there is a certain website, Life of Ms. SK. I can't remember if it is .com or .net" Nonon said. "Which has stories similar to anecdotes of our childhood from your point of view."

Satsuki eyed her friend in confusion and typed the web into her internet browser and it lead them straight to a google search. It was .com, she pressed on the link and read some of the stories for a few minutes.

"These are..." Satsuki began.

"Yep." Nonon Replied trying hard not to smirk as she saw her friend's face turn different shades of red from angry red to embarrassing red.

"I'm gonna kill her." Satsuki growled closing her laptop and ready to storm Ryuko's room.

"You've gotta give them some credit, they didn't post the really nasty stuff" Nonon said.

"I... do... not... care!" Satsuki's shouted and Nonon knewit was fruitless to try and stop her. "Ryukooooo!" Satsuki shouted as she bolted out the room. Nonon remained in her best friend's room and didn't see what happened but she knew better than to try to reason with Satsuki when she was that determined plus if she tried she could become collateral damage. She did flinch slightly with what she heard with very loud objects crashing and a lot of shouting, Ryuko seemed to oppose some resistance but Satsuki was determined to punish her. It all ended with Ryuko pleading with Satsuki.

"Ok neechan I'll delete it!" The younger sibling shouted. "I promise I'll delete it all."

"Now!" Satsuki ordered.

"Ok, ok. But remember that I'm not the only one who was doing this." Ryuko agreed "Ouch! Ouch!"

"Oh I know" Satsuki said and even from the safety of her best friend's room Nonon knew she was smiling. "If you think this was punishment you were sorely mistaken." She said in a tone that even made Nonon shiver. Whatever her best friend had in store for Ryuko and Mako it was going to teach both girls that Satsuki Kiryuin's journal was not a way to make money


	7. The Loser Cleans the Bath

Here is the last oneshot of this story. Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with college. I might do a Kill la kill long story some day. Until then I hope you enjoyed this one and hope you read my other stories.

Title: "The loser cleans the bath"

Characters: Ryoko M. Satsuki K.

Genre: Family Humor

LD: I do not own Kill la Kill

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satsuki hadn't anticipated, even on her wildest dreams that the confrontation with Ragyo wouldn't be the hardest task she had ever faced. But now faced with the cruel vision of their house after the party she wanted to kill her sister and her friends. The worst part was that she didn't remember enjoying it at all she only remembered her home being mistreated dirtied and almost destroyed by a group of college freshmen. "Oh relax, it will be fun."

Nonon had told her as she had expressed her doubts about the party, perhaps she would kill her best friend too, after all Nonon, who'd been to the party officially to offer her support unofficially to get wasted, had fled back home as soon as twenty minutes of the party had passed and she didn't think the party was fun anymore

Ryuko came out of her room and observed the mess, seeing her sister standing in the middle of the living room and tried to return to her room silently but Satsuki wasn't one to miss any detail especially not her sister trying to dump all the cleaning duties on her for a party Ryuko had wanted to organize despite her protests.

"Where do you think you are going?" Satsuki asked her younger sister who stopped dead on her tracks and turned to look at her.

"Erm back to bed?" Ryuko asked very doubtful of her own words.

"I have a better mission for you" Satsuki replied with a dark smile. "You are gonna help me clean up this mess."

"Can't that wait?" Ryuko asked, more like pleaded with, her sister.

"Sure." Satsuki replied with a kind voice and a kind expression on his face. Ryuko smiled at her elder sister.

"Thanks Nee-chan" She said as she truly prepared to enter back the room.

"One warning though" Satsuki said with that kind voice that was sounding more terrifying than when she was angry. "If you want to wait, you'll be cleaning the whole mess. ALONE."

Looking around Ryuko shivered in fear, never on her life had the word alone sounded so terrifying. "Ok ok, we'll clean it now I understand"

"Ok you can start doing the toilet." Satsuki said with a smile, a very dangerous smile. Her sister grimaced, despite not having checked into it yet some rumors had been floating around the partygoers the previous night about the state the toilet was in.

"Why don't I do the kitchen? You do the living room and when we are done we'll see who does the bathroom. Then we'll decide who does the toilet after that."

"You say it like you have any other choice but to clean the toilet Ryuko" Satsuki said. Ryuko smiled as her older sister could see she was going to challenge.

"You didn't turn down our most brutal fights in the past" Ryuko replied reminding her of their past as enemies, I doubt you would turn down such a simple challenge. Satsuki sighed, her sister really didn't want to clean the toilet, she didn't blame her, it was hell on earth or so it had looked to Satsuki when she had seen it in the morning. She finally nodded half out of mercy half out of the thrill of the challenge.

"All right we'll decide who does the toilet after we've finished cleaning" She said. "What game do you want to bet your destiny on"

"Rock Paper Scissors." Ryuko replied.

"Ok. But remember Ryuko" Satsuki said with an evil grin. "The loser cleans the Bath"

Ryuko nodded and headed for the Kitchen as Satsuki looked around her, both sisters acquired a determined expression even though neither of them could see it in the other one's expression

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Both sisters looked at each other, they had just finished cleaning most of the house and only the toilet remained unclean. Their determination not to be the one to clean the toilet was even more present on their eyes now that there was nothing else to do but that.

"Are you ready?" Ryuko asked her sister. Satsuki nodded.

"I am." Satsuki confirmed with a nod. Ryuko made a disappointed face.

"That's no good Sis!" Ryuko whined. "You are supposed to say "I was born ready" or something cool like that!"

"Or I could just have you clean the toilet without playing the game." Satsuki said irritated at her sister. "Let's do this!"

"That's better!" Ryuko said but a growl from Satsuki told her it would be better to stop messing around. Preparing her hand she began. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both sisters showed their favorite options and looked at the result. Satsuki had picked Scissors and Ryuko Paper. It was Ryuko's lost.

"My win" Satsuki said with a smirk. "Now clean the toilet"

"Wait a moment, it's no fun if we do it like this, it's better if we make it so that the winner is the best out of three rounds."

Satsuki seemed annoyed at first but nodded. "Seems like a fair thing to do."

"Good" Ryuko said in relief. "Then Rock! Paper! Scissors!" She repeated as they both went at it again. This time Ryuko took her time in checking the results. When she finally laid her eyes on her hand and her sister's she grinned. Her sister had rock and Ryuko had gone with Paper again.

"My win!" She shouted.

"Not yet" Satsuki said with a smile. "We have one final round. And judging by your reaction to this one I do not think I will lose"

"We'll see about that" Ryuko said. It was true that she had gotten somewhat lucky with that last one she had made a gamble thinking her sister would think she was going to change her choice. It had worked but she was sure it would not work twice. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" She shouted beginning the last round. Both sisters made their choice, both sisters looked at each other before slowly looking at the result of the game that would determine their immediate futures...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kill la Kill)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A few minutes later as Satsuki looked at the state her toilet was in completely covered in vomit and other bodily fluids from her sister and friends, she found herself going back to the idea of killing her sister. At the same time Ryuko who was lazily watching tv with a self satisfied smile as she laid on the living room's couch shivered thinking she would sleep with her bedroom's door locked for a few nights, as she heard a scream from the toilet, an equally disgusted and furious scream, she thought that it might be a better idea to go back to her room and stay there for a few days or months or whatever it was necessary until her sister forgave her or forgot all about it


End file.
